europerealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glory of Furca
Glory of Furca GoF, commonly referred to as Furca is located in the real-world Southeast Asia; mainly Myanmar, Thailand, Vietnam, and part of China. Furca's citizens and king are devoted to the three triplet deities; Forktadius of Three pronged blades, Farmaticus of Farming, and Agriculture of Agriculture. The common tongue of the citizens of Furca is what is known present day as Latin, however, the true official language is a dialect of Korean. Although, Furca is located in southeast Asia, the actual elements of the country (architecture, traditional clothing, arts, and martial-arts) are of eastern Asian influence. Because of these current day eastern Asian influences, warriors of Furca don oriental styled armor mixed with European influences such as steel plating. Previously ruled by an absolute monarchy, Furca is now a republic. The undoubted leaders of the country, however, are still those of royal blood, for the citizens of Furca still highly respect the direct descendants of their three deities. History Many have learned a history in which a singular God planted a tree that grew heavenly fruit. That tree was what indirectly caused all humans to be born with sin. This legend is a lie, for the truth is that Mother Emota planted the tree of life right in the middle of what is now the country of Furca. From the tree birthed three Gods, Emota's sons. The son veiled in the darkest aura, she named Forktadius. He would represent her anguish and agony. She gifted Forktadius a trident, the emota tridenti, so that he may gift his followers with a power of destruction under her name. The son veiled in the brightest aura, she named Farmaticus. She granted him the power of growth and life, so that he too may make the lands flourish just as she once did. He would gain his followers' devotion by allowing them food to fill their bellies. The youngest sibling, the smallest and her favorite, she would eventually name Agriculture. He would eventually be granted her entire being and would share both the powers that his brothers each separately wielded. Although he would never be as strong as his predecessor, he did grow to be the strongest of the three brothers and birthed the first king of Furca. Three Kingdoms The three deities of Furca actually grew up quite competitive. Although Mother Emota intended for them to rule together, the rascals rebelliously split the lands into three equal sections and each sired their own separate kingdoms. The powerful kingdom of Asridiuor ruled by Forktadius' descendants were filled to the brim by blood thirsty savages who only wished for war and mayhem. Asridiuorians had a long standing rivalry with the Re Rusticans, the people who worshiped Agriculture. Re Rustica was a bustling country with fantastic economy and a phenomenal relationship with nearby countries. Although they were a powerful country, blessed by a powerful God, they did not believe in war. Because of this, for hundreds of years, the Asridiuorian monarchy refused an official alliance with the Re Rusticans. Fear not, for the third piece of this puzzle would eventually fix this. The last kingdom, blessed by Farmaticus, was called Villam. The Villams for many years were a world superpower. Many peoples yearned for their blessed lands, for any plant could grow there which meant that any animal may survive there. This melting pot of a country was extremely powerful, but also vastly feared which is what nearly caused their downfall. Villam was eventually torn apart by its residents' fears and a civil war overwhelmed their lands. Farmaticus' inability to heal his war torn country caused his more powerful brothers to step in and devour what remained of his lands, this came at a price though. Farmaticus demanded that his brothers got along so that the three of them may create a better, even more perfected country together lest another civil war broke ou2. Army PhoenixCrimsonFeatherDeathLord.jpg PhoenixPriestess2.png PhoenixHOE.jpg Forktadius' Champion Knights CLOTHED.jpg Furca's army, made mostly up of Forktadius' worshipers are known for their archaic equipment. Furca's armor style is heavily influenced by real life Eastern Asian elements sprinkled with Medieval European elements. The main infantry bares a red oriental steel armor set. The Seduction Corps also don a red oriental steel armor set when in battle, but while on missions they often prefer much lighter, thinner, still red sets of clothing. The elite champions own a thistle colored armor set with an interesting weapon attached to their pelvis. The long blades protruding from the pelvis area of their armors insure that nothing can get close to them from the front side. They also insure that the champions are never without a weapon. T-26.jpg M1-Garand.jpg|M1-GARAND M1919-Browning.jpg|M1919-BROWNING M2-Browning.jpg|M2-BROWNING The Furcan Army only owns several tank models and many many different modeled guns (M1-Garand, M2-Browning, and the M1919-Browning). While the Furcan Army does have possession of bullets, they are in favor of firing fortified forks in honor of the mother of gods, Emota. The tanks fire gigantic pitchforks. The Furcan Army favors hand-to-hand rather than firing projectiles, for they are savages who enjoy tearing their enemies apart with various three-pronged weapons such as tridents, pitchforks, actual forks, and sais. Their official martial art is the graceful art of Forking (based off of real world Wushu). Outdated and I am not updating it in laziness. - Aegis 'Glory of Furca' Navy Kongou-Class.jpg|Adamentem (Kongou) Bismarck-Class.jpg|Otto (Bismarck) Iowa-class.jpg|Pulchritudo (Iowa) Yamato-class.jpg|Magna (Yamato) Musashi-Class.jpg|Bellator (Musashi) Shinano-Class.jpg|(강) Gang (Shinano) USS Oriskany (CV-34).jpg|USS Oriskany (CV-34) ARA General Belgrano (C-4).jpg|ARA General Belgrano (C-4) HMAS Anzac (D59).jpg|HMAS Anzac (D59) HMAS Melbourne (R21).jpg|HMAS Melbourne (R21) The Adamantem Class, Otto Class, Pulchritudo, Magna, Bellator and (강) Gang classes (the Kongou, Bismarck, Iowa, Yamato, Musashi, and Shinano) as well as the USS Oriskany (CV-34)'s, ARA General Belgrano (C-4)'s, HMAS Anzac (D59)'s and HMAS Melbourne (R21)'s currently make up most of Furca's Navy. Extra * The Furcan National Anthem is called 'Machine Gun' * GoF has an MAaDP and a PIAT with Imperium Sanctus * GoF has a MAaDP with the Mayazec Empire * GoF has a PIAT with the Empire of Durrandornia * Full Alliance with Free Empire of Gotland * Member of the International Entente * Member of the New American Empire Category:Country